Justice and Will
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Naruto's home is destroyed by Tobi, but a green ring saves him from the chaos. With his home destroyed he goes to sector 2814. His life forever changed how will he handle dealing with the young heroes.


Justice and Will

(on the Planet Owa)

Arisia, a female humanoid green lantern with yellow hair, pointed ears, and appeared to be about 15, was feeling nervous about boot camp but she was positive that she had more to brag about then her fellow lanterns. All of the other recruits were very nervous except, the only exception was a human looking lantern with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. His green lantern uniform was the skin tight uniform that most of the core wore,but with the addition of some kind of metal plate covering the forehead and slight armor that was covering his arms and legs. His nonchalance wasn't the only thing that set him apart he was also really young, almost as young as she was by appearance at least. As far as she knew his race could have aged faster or slower then others.

"well hello poosers, you all ready for hell" Killiwog shouted at the four recruits who all went to attention all except the blond boy. Kilowog was a pink alien that was about 8 feet tall and had the general shape of a gorilla. "you paying attention pooser."

"yes sir" the blond boy said no fear in the voice. His relatively deep voice surprised Arisia. All of the other recruit flinched at the bellow that Kilowog produced.

"you aren't showing the proper respect to a senior officer of the Corp," He shouted at the blond trying to intimidate him.

"you haven't earned the respect" the blond said in a cool voice.

"we will see about that Narutoad," Kilowog sneered at the fresh recruit showing no fear.

" The name is Naruto," Naruto crossed his arms, in defiance.

"Your name is what ever I say it is Narutoad," Kilowog said turning his back on the defiant recruit.

(break)

On the cliff if an icy mountain the four lantern recruits stood while Kilowog stood in front of them. "I will be taking your rings now" Killowog said a sack made of green light was emitted from the ring. And all of the lantern recruits gave up their rings. " I want to know what you poosers can do without these shiny green trinkets "All of the recruits handed over their rings without any fuss.

"are you nervous" Arisa asked Naruto.

" why should I, it is just training" Naruto said crossing his arms in a little contempt.

" haven't you heard the stories about Killowog" Arisa asked a little upset about Naruto's attitude. She was confident that in terms of accomplishments he was a green recruit.

"The fact he is a slave driver yeah but I think I can handle it, can you?" His tone threw Arisia off he was so confident he didn't seem like new recruit. Before anyone of them could do anything Killowog sliced the cliff and let all of the recruits fall. The other two recruits seemed too stunned that they didn't do anything. Arisia was trying to grab the cliff before she got too much momentum for her to stop. Naruto on the other hand dived down past the recruits and managed to land his feet on the wall. Stopping in his tracks. Standing sideways he grabbed Arisia's hand and one of the other recruits while she grabbed their other companion.

"you all okay or will I have to carry all of you back up the mountain" Naruto said as he walked backwards up the mountain.

Arisa stared at the blond lantern "how are you doing this?"

"it is just something that is common on my home world" Naruto shutdown after saying that.

(after boot camp)

Arisa was so confused Naruto managed to complete the entirety of Kilowogs bootcamp without a scratch. Physically he was more athletic then almost all of earths athletes and more experienced then a seasoned soldiers.

'who is he' Arisia thought to herself, she was going to talk to Hal about this guy.

(Owa)

"Well congrats kid you survived boot camp Kilowog give you too much trouble?" A brunette haired human lantern asked. He was a strong jawed well muscled lantern.

" it was tough but I managed Hal, do you know one of the recruits did amazingly" Arisia sighed.

" really what's his name?" Hal asked curiosity in his voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki have you heard of him" Arisa asked the interest clear in her eyes.

"Well that explains why he did so well, not surprising at all." Hal said a grim expression on his face.

"Why isn't it surprising" She asked her mentor.

"He comes from a war torn planet that was in the middle of a word war, there was some kind of super powerful maniac that was trying to control the minds of all the people on his planet. Naruto was some kind of super soldier on his planet and he was fighting the mad man when the ring found him. In a fit of desperation the evil man managed to make a black hole it quickly swallowed the planet. Naruto managed to fly out of the gravity well but it kept on growing. It kept on going until it was almost a light year wide. If he didn't do something not only his sector the surrounding 30 or so sectors would also be destroyed."Hal explained, the awe clear in his face.

"What did he do?" Arisia asked the horror in her voice.

"He instinctively used his ring to seal his entire sector." Hal said same grim expression on his face.

"What! How?" Arisia asked enthusiastically.

"It was some technique from his home world for storing large objects into objects. He seal his entire sector into his ring." Hal continued.

"Oh my... If he doesn't have a sector where would he go?" Arisia asked stunned.

"The Guardians haven't decided where he is going yet." Hal said.

"Oh okay what was his sector." Arisia asked.

Hal turned around and stated "Sector 2813"

(on the way through the sectors)

Naruto Uzumaki was flying next to Hal Jordan and Arisia as they were going back to their sectors. "Is there anything that I should know about your sector before I arrive." Naruto asked Hal.

"Not really everything you learned from your ring is everything just make sure to pay special attention to the fact that there are other super powered people on earth. I'll introduce you to the ones that you are working with." Hal said turning his head to look at the blond lantern.

"Okay" Naruto said cal and accepting.

Arisa couldn't understand he seemed so composed but also very closed. "Naruto if i may ask..."

"Why I am so cold?" Naruto said a little concern in his voice. Arisa let her silence go to her agreement.

"I used my ring to seal my emotions to be released over time I figured the shock of what happened to my sector would have overwhelmed me. Sending me into a spiraling depression." Naruto said a small smile on his face.

"Wait you are using that ring with your emotions locked away? It shouldn't even work without your emotions." Arisia said confused, looking at her fellow rookie lantern.

"I figured that my willpower is so intense that even sealed I have enough to run the ring. Otherwise I shouldn't have been able to take off from Owa," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"That is a little ridiculous" Arisia said a stunned look in her face as she was about to go off their her own sector.

"Yeah I know but I never go back on my word." He finished somewhat cryptically.

(on earth)

"Hal where do you need me?" Naruto asked all business. He was in a new world, his own sight seeing could wait until he found out where he could settle down.

"Patrolling the sector is a large responsibility but there is John the other lantern of this sector and I have settled the schedule with the other heroes." Hal said not really answering Naruto's question.

"Yeah this Justice League you keep referring to. So should I just go and deal with problems as the have come up." Naruto said a little more annoyance in his voice.

Hal was a little confused by the irritation in the young lanterns voice but responded with his usual militaristic tone."Yes and no I would like you to join a junior group of the justice league."

Naruto looked at Hal. "Okay then, lets go,"

"Eager, that is good," Hal said a grin on his face. " Follow me,"

(Mount Justice)

"Recognized Robin P01 Kid flash P03," A robotic voice came from speakers inside the hollowed out mountain. A flash of light from a large circular gateway came and walked out a young dark haired teen in green hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses, and a red haired teen in a yellow shirt under and unbuttoned red collared shirt. They both seemed excited as the walked into the cavernous room, but slowed down confused when they saw Red tornado, an android that was completely red other then the letter T on it's chest and blue cape. Red tornado being in the base wasn't surprising at all considering he was their care taker on the Justice league's behalf. It was the appearance of Hal and the young blond boy standing next to him, both in their green lantern outfits.

Those three were facing three teens, a black haired boy with blue eyes, a black shirt with a S symbol on it, a dark skinned teen in a blue long sleeved muscle shirt and jeans, and a green skinned girl with red hair, in a maroon outfit.

"Good they are here, now we can explain," Red tornado's mechanical voice came out.

"Whats going on?" Robin asked in confusion, The presence of the green lantern here made no sense. None of the teens that were in Young Justice were under the green lantern's jurisdiction.

"That is what we are about to tell you," Hal said. " I would like you all to meet the green lantern of sector 2813, Naruto Uzumaki. He is to be stationed here for a while, and since Batman set this group up, I thought he would be a good addition."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said a small grin on his face, his right hand moving behind his head. 'this is such a waste of time, they don't even look like they are on duty judging from the cloths they are wearing.' Naruto thought in his head.

"Hi I amM'gann M'orzz, of Megan if that is easier to say, my id is Miss Martian" The green haired girl said seemingly excited and walked up to shake Naruto's hand.

"Hi Megan," Naruto said with a smile. " one thing about me you need to know right now. If you go any deeper into my mind, you will be in extreme danger. Stay on the surface level," Megan looked shocked that he could feel her mental touch on his mind.

"I am Kaldur, Id Aqualad," the tan boy said walking up to Naruto to shake his hand.

"Wally, id Kid Flash," the red haired boy said running up to Naruto in the blink of an eye.

" Super boy," the boy with the S on his shirt said gruffly.

"Robin," The boy with the shades said walking up.

"Well this looks like it will turn out quite well," Hal said with a smile.

Red Tornado looked at the Lantern. " I am not sure if this will be acceptable to Batman,"

"Nothing is acceptable for him." Hal said a smirk on his face. " He knows how to deal when someone throws a wrench into his plans. I will go explain it to him and the rest of the league now." the aura around him flared green and he flew away. "don't be too much of a stranger Lantern," He called to Naruto as he left.

"He is so silly sometimes," Naruto said shaking his head. "I am sorry for asking. But I have flown for something like 8 thousand light years, and I am very tired. If there is somewhere that I could sleep that would be amazing."

"Sure I will show you," Aqualad said walking to the right. " Follow me,"

"It was good meeting you," Naruto said too tired to really think of anything clever to say. He walked following Aqualad through the hollowed out mountain too the sleeping corders.

"This room is empty, so you can rest here," He said looking curiously at the blonde lantern.

"Thank you very much," Naruto said walking into the room. "After I rest up you can ask your questions that are burning in your head." Naruto said green arms coming from the ring closed the door. Naruto flopped onto the unfurnished bed, all of his muscles relaxed and he was asleep in seconds.

(Naruto's dream world.)

"So you are finally asleep. Thought you would never come back kit," A deep voice boomed from all around Naruto who was standing in darkness.

"Not at all, I am pretty sure you know exactly why I haven't been back in a while Kurama." Naruto said the ring on his hand flaring green to reveal the dark cave that was covered in chains, and a mountainous 9 tailed orange fox.

" You are too emotional brat." The giant fox glared at the blonde. "Though if you weren't that way you wouldn't have been able to do what you did. I am not angry, after all I am the one that sealed your emotions,"

"Thanks for saving me I guess. I am going to undo this." Naruto said his ring glowing brightly.

"You know that you can't do that." Kurama said his eyes glaring.

"You sealed away my EMOTIONS. What is life without being able to feel. I will remove about a tenth of this seal a week," Naruto said a massive beam of energy sliced through a full column of chains. Floods of screams came erupting from the area that he cracked screaming floods of yellow flowed into Naruto. He collapsed to the floor of the cave The green of his uniform, flared as the yellow entered his body, and the mixing aura seemed to be battling for dominance.

"If you weren't so stubborn I would have suggested you start over there," Kurama said his tails pointing in the exact opposite direction. He laid down, staring at Naruto and the colors. The color yellow was overwhelming the green, or so it seemed. Screams of pain resonated in Naruto's mind the chains around the fox and the boy were rattling with the force of the cries. But none of them were from Naruto laying on the floor flailing in pain. The screams echoed from the walls themselves.

"Get away from me, why won't they come and play with me, can I do this, will I fail, I have to save her, I failed to bring him back, I can't stop him, No he is gone, What can I do, I can't stop them," The screams were continuing the walls continued to shake everything in the cave.

"All of the fears from his past coming up all at once." Kurama said, the blaze of yellow almost completely eclipsing all the other colors around them, the green was almost gone now.

"NO!," Naruto shouted, the green light flared bright enough that no other kind of light was visible. For a good couple of seconds the giant fox was blinded by the green, but when it cleared, he saw Naruto looking tired and worn but not beaten.

"I am impressed. I figured that your stupidity would have gotten you killed, along with this foreign world you decided to bring us too." the fox said no hint of caring in it's voice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Naruto said out loud, a little more life in his voice.

"Whatever kit, I would suggest you wake up and save those youngsters you met like two hours ago," the fox said swatting it's paw at the blond kid. The force of the blow in his dream woke Naruto up, the green aura around him flaring to the point where if someone was there all they would have been able to see was green, and then he vanished from the room.

(Happy Harbor)

Young Justice was in trouble, this red android with a tattered scarf around it's head and tubes coming out of it's arms was causing them quite a lot of problems. Mr. Twister had the abilities to manipulate the wind causing major twisters which were stopping all of the team members in their tracks. Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were not able to get close to him because the tornado's keep on sending them flying way into walls and each other. Robin wasn't able to get in close either and his equipment couldn't get through the wind. Miss Martian had a couple of light hits with things she threw with her telekinesis but none of it seemed to have any effect on the robot. He was so much like Red Tornado that the team thought that he was him, that was until the robot shot lightning at them all sending them crashing to the ground.

"I will get rid of you little pests and then I will do what I came here to do," Mr. Twister said sending lightning shooting down at the teens, before the lightning could hit however, there was a flash of green light and an enormous green lightning rod was sticking out of the ground in front of them sending all of the energy harmlessly into the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked floating down from the sky. Most of them were getting back to their feet shaking off the shell shock from the lightning.

Kid Flash was the first to respond. "Fine just about to get on my feet."

"What can this guy do?" Naruto asked looking at the robot and the storm around him.

Aqualad shook himself a little then said. "He can manipulate the wind making twisters, also that lightning, that is all we know."

"It is enough," Naruto said flying into the air. " I should be able to take him on,"

"Green lantern. But you aren't the lantern that we know." the robot said sending a tornado at Naruto. Naruto made a slashing motion and the ring emitted a laser of green light through the tornado dispersing it and making the robot dodge. He then flicked his wrist forming 8 green kunai in both of his hands throwing them at the red menace. Most of the green projectiles missed but two of them hit the arms and legs.

"Is that all you have lantern!" The Robot raised it's hands about to form more wind, when the green knives lodged in its hull exploded making twister spin around losing one of it's arms.

"Now I will cut off the other one," Naruto said as he flew into the robot, two large green hands. One of them grabbed the robots main body and the other one grabbed the arm ripping it from the shoulder. Then he pulled the arm closer to him and he punched the face of the android sending it flying. Naruto dropped the robot on the ground, he himself following it slowly. Naruto got to the ground and was quickly surrounded by young justice.

Wally looked slightly wide eyed. "You destroyed him!" Naruto turned his head to the young speedster and then looked away at the robot's remains. This opened revealing a man with brown hair, meat chops, and a blue jump suit.

"Apparently not," Naruto said the green in his eyes flared, the ring threw 6 shuriken around the man that was running away. Naruto then moved his hand quickly the shuriken curved around changing their trajectory into a circle. A thin green wire connected to each of the light ninja stars sliced through the man, leaving him in pieces.

"Dude I don't know how you did things in your galaxy but here, we don't execute people." Robin yelled at the green lantern.

"I didn't kill him," Naruto said calmly but rubbing his temples, " He was never alive to begin with. Those wires were created with the express intent of not stopping till it hit flesh, because I don't know what the escapee had on his person, if it could have harmed any of you or the surrounding area. Just to let you know, there were have been a lot more blood if I had sliced up a person in that manner, I don't care what world I am on. I am going back to your mountain to get some more sleep. I am still tired." Naruto said flying back to the mountain.

"He seems like a jerk," Kid flash said crossing his arms looking at the destruction that was the battle field.

"He isn't very pleasant, but he managed to do what five of us couldn't." Aqualad said looking at the remains of Mr. Twister. "This team isn't ready for combat."

"We can work on that." Robin said, "But for now lets get back to base. Taking the pieces of the robot with us."

(In Mount Justice 15 minutes later)

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" said Aqualad looking over the pieces of the machine with Red Tornado and the rest of the team.

"Agreed" was Tornado's only response.

"Is that why you didn't want to help us?" asked Robin. This was the only reason a superhero wouldn't help side kicks, in Robin's mind anyway.

"No" replied Tornado. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" said M'gann before being cut off by the robot.

"Consider this matter, closed" he said, before turning and walking away. The rest of the team seemed to look at each other.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things" said Wally there was a look of interest in his eyes.

"I guess if we have to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is the perfect choice" replied Robin giving a smirk.

"Dude" Wally uttered. "Harsh."

"And inaccurate" said Tornado stopping before he reached the exit. "I do have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right" Robin said, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll try to be more accurate."

"And more respectful" Kaldur chimed in putting a hand on the shoulder of the young hero.

After Red Tornado left the rest of the team looked at eachother. "So what do we do now,"

"I would suggest you guys get to know each other," Another voice came out of no where. Naruto still in full uniform walked over to the robotic scraps.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad said disapproving of the attitude that the young lantern seemed to have.

"You have all said that this is a team. A team is something more then just a group of people that work together." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"This isn't a social club," Aqualad said adamantly.

"And who said it was?" Naruto said. "Trust me when I say this. Trusting those around you to have your back is the strongest weapon a team can have. It doesn't matter if it is a person that isn't very experienced or the strongest person in the world. If I don't know them, if I don't trust them I would rather be on my own. Aside from all the serious stuff, why don't we all get something to eat. I am starving," Naruto finished with a smile surprising the team.

"Sure I am in," Kid Flash said.

"Team building," Aqualad said all buisness.

"I could go for a snack," Robin chipped in.

As the four heroes went to the kitchen Before leaving with the other three, Superboy turned toward M'gann. "Sorry" he uttered.

(AN)

And there we go the first chapter in my young justice crossover. I have had the bulk of this written for like a month but just typing it on the computer is a pain. Don't pester me about updates they will happen when they happen.

Later.


End file.
